If All the World was Perfect
by Mary Jane Elle Jay
Summary: On his last adventure the whole universe had changed; the damage was not irreparable, but the whole of existence was changed all the same. Who would want to repair the damage this time anyway? Perfection can be overrated
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor although I would like to! I also don't own "So Beautiful" by Darren Hayes  
**

**AN: Well this is my first Doctor Who Fic and will be the second of my completed Fic's as it is all written, just waiting in the wings. Please review it, I really do try to take on board the advice that i get given and even though it is all written it doesn't mean that I won't edit it to incorporate any advice. Let me know if anything seems wrong or the doctor appears out of characte. Loosely a song fic, but it hardly matters, the song is incorporated in the characters actionsso not one of those irrelevant songfics!  
**

**Mary Jane**

* * *

He had come back, back to the last place in the Universe where everything was normal. Absolutely definitely completely normal. It wasn't normal any more though; nowhere was normal any more.

On his last adventure the whole universe had changed; the damage was not irreparable, but the whole of existence was changed all the same. Who would want to repair the damage this time anyway? He supposed damage was the wrong way to put things, it wasn't damage, it was simply change but to him it just seemed like damage. The universe had been changed for the better in some people's eyes, everything was perfect. The whole world was perfect, everyone got the jobs they wanted, every girl got the guy she dreamed of and every war had never happened, everything was perfect. Who was the Doctor to debate this so called perfection? He couldn't deny it, at the time everything was perfect, at least he had thought so then.

He had come back to Earth, back to Edinburgh with Amelia. This time Amelia had decided that it was for the best. Everything was "OK" again back home, all her problems were sorted out and as she put it,

"It would be silly to waste the opportunity; it's all I've ever wanted since I met you Doctor, for everything to be back to normal, for my life to be normal".

She didn't realise how much those words had hurt him at the time. She didn't realise how they pierced his heart, the only thing that he could think of was that she thought it was his fault that her life wasn't normal, that her life wasn't perfect. He wanted to shout at her,

"Well why did you bloody stay with me? I didn't force you to travel with me. You could have left any time to go back to normality".

He didn't though, he wouldn't say that to her, he couldn't do that to any of his companions. The Doctor knew living in the TARDIS, travelling through time and space wasn't normal, at least not for a human, but he thought that Amelia had enjoyed it with him, to find out that every since she had met him she wanted to be normal again was almost too hard to take. He must have given some of his reaction away in his face no matter how hard he had tried to hide it. She waited for him to say something, anything and when nothing came she asked him the question that he would always avoid,

"Are you alright?"

Out slipped his standard reply, "Fine, fine. Absolutely fine, I'm always alright."

She knew different, but she didn't understand why his mood had suddenly changed from one of sadness to one that seemed so dark and troubled, almost like an oncoming storm. He didn't want to say goodbye, the Doctor never wants to say goodbye, but he does.

The doctor knew in all honesty that everything being normal wasn't the only reason she had wanted to leave; the last battle they shared wasn't without its scars, both emotional and physical, but that was something that he would never fully be able to comprehend. He would never be able to know how much Amelia was still hurting. The Doctor thought it only normal that perhaps she wanted a break, to see her family, to leave him and return home. It was only normal, it was the reaction the Doctor had come to expect, he was constantly alone, alone in the world, surrounded by friends, but all too alone. So, just as she had asked, the Doctor left her. He didn't dare tell her what he felt deep down inside he knew that things were different now, things weren't normal any more, and even deeper inside he began to doubt that things were perfect.

After he left these doubts began to be confirmed. Everything was too perfect. No alien race wanted to invade. No one attempted to kill the entire human race. The Krillotanes, Cybermen, Sontarons, Adipose and Slitheen all apparently had better things to do than invade. In fact things were so perfect on Earth, the Doctor was surplus to requirement. He left the world, looking for adventure, mystery and action, only to be sorely disappointed. It wasn't just Earth that was perfect it was the entire universe; there were no problems, nothing was out of the ordinary. All in all his life got a bit boring. So he came back, to the last place on Earth he had been, back to the last place in the Universe where everything was normal, back to Edinburgh.

He had a lot of time on his hands and if there was one thing that the doctor couldn't take it was too much time with nothing to do. He got himself a job in a laboratory, attempting to fit in and not reveal his Time Lord knowledge, at least not too much. He bought a house and lived an ordinary life; Alarm goes off 7am, eat breakfast 7.30, leave for work 8am, start work at 9, lunch at 1pm, clocking off at 5pm, down to the pub at 6. His routine helped break some of the boredom, but he knew his life wasn't perfect, or at least he thought he knew, until the day he saw Amelia again.

It was the weekend, Jonathon and Mary, some friends from work had invited him out for lunch at a fancy hotel. Earlier in the meal the two of them had declared that they were engaged and Jon asked him to be his best man. The pair of them couldn't stop going on about how exciting the universe was now they had found love, the Doctor just thought to himself "You have no idea how exciting the universe can be", but then secretly he had to admit that when he was with Rose, truly in love, the universe was more exciting than ever. The group had just begun to have coffee when he caught sight of her across the room, making her way to a table with a gaggle of girls around her. Surrounded by new friends that he had never heard of, let alone met, there she was, red hair gleaming in the sunshine from the windows, wearing a long sleeved blouse and chocolate brown skirt. Everything about her was perfect to him.

Her party was a short distance away, and the Doctor couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had completely forgotten about his friends and their new found love; all that mattered at that moment was that his life had suddenly changed, just like the world had. She sat there chatting away, laughing occasionally but he could tell that something wasn't right, she wasn't the same woman he had left here a year ago, no longer did her bubbly personality take centre stage whether she meant to or not; no longer did she shine out into the darkness.

When his meal had come to an end he said his farewells to the happy couple and watched them leave as he took a seat at the bar, thinking things over in his mind. Then he called over a waiter and asked,

"I'm sorry; this may seem like a rather odd request but..."

He had an idea, and this idea would make everything in this perfect world truly perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor although I would like to! I also don't own "So Beautiful" by Darren Hayes**

**AN: ****:( No reviews... Ah Well, on with the uploading! A shorter second chapter here, I have a feeling that they are ever decreasing in length from here on but hopefully still good!**

**Mary Jane

* * *

**

She was sat there talking to her friends and smiling here or there, but it was a pretence. A pretence that she had kept up ever since she had met them a day after the Doctor left her here. Everyone was the same, her friends were the same, they had the same interests, the same kind of boyfriends or partners and the same jobs. It was great living in a world where your friends have so much in common with you, that was until you got bored of talking about the same things over and over again. Her life had slipped into monotony, and she could see that the only reason she had decided to stay here, her family, was similar in this monotony. Everything was too perfect, even her family, the people she did this for, were unhappy. They didn't say it, they didn't show it, in fact they probably didn't realise it, but life was definitely better before things were perfect.

All Amelia wanted was some variety. Just for once she wanted something to go wrong; something to be imperfect, like she was; she wanted someone to shout at her "Run", and for her to drop everything and run, like she was running for her life, knowing that in fact she was running for her life. She didn't admit it, not even to herself, but she missed the exhilaration that running with the Doctor meant. Now she wanted to go back, and change it all back to how it was. This world wasn't perfect it was the antipathy of perfect; she just didn't see that until it was too late. The doctor had already left her, she couldn't turn back to him and say, "Actually I was wrong", she smiled to herself as she thought about his reaction to an admission like that.

The meal was lovely; perfect in fact, a wondrous feast of her favourite foods, but it didn't last. After they had eaten their deserts one of the waiters came over holding a covered platter and tapped her on the shoulder,

"I'm sorry Miss, but I have been asked to deliver this to you, with instructions to read the note before opening the platter."

He handed her the note and then almost hovered behind her shoulder, but that wasn't what baffled her, it was the strange request, the whole mystery behind it all. She carefully opened the note and began to read,

_Whether I'm right or wrong, there's no phrase that hits. Like the ocean needs the sand..._

Mentally she completed the phrase, "Or a dirty old shoe that fits."

It was only when her friends asked her what she was on about that she realised she had said it aloud. They were lines from her favourite song, but the song didn't exist in this world, it wasn't perfect, it had been written out of history when the Universe was changed.

"Well aren't you going to see what you've been sent?" One of her friends encouraged, pulling her from her thoughts with a start.

Tentatively she lifted the cover, to see it sitting there, a white converse shoe with laces tangled up, streaked with mud and signs of wear all over it.

Then it clicked she realised, what was happening. She turned to the waiter,

"Sorry but who sent this?"

"I am terrible sorry, it is an absolute mockery that somebody would send such an atrocious thing in a place like this, I had no idea." He replied.

"No, you're not in trouble, I just want to know who sent it, I need to return their shoe."

"It was a gentleman sitting by the bar in a blue suit, I believe, just there," he pointed "but he appears to have left."

Quickly she leapt up and ran towards the doors of the restaurant, into the foyer to see him just about to leave.

"Wait!" she called, he turned around as she continued, "You appear to be missing a shoe," she said as she held out the converse.

"Am I? Oh yes, glad you spotted that," he said looking at his feet during the exchange.

He had avoided looking her in the eye, that was all she wanted to see his eyes again, for them to reassure her everything was going to be all right.

As he took the shoe from her and began to put it on he started to talk,

"You know, if all the world were perfect I would only ever want to see your scars." He looked up at her now, "They can have their Universe, I'll be in the dirt, designing stars."

She looked right into his eyes and saw the safety that she once saw every day, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything more. What could she say other than finish the lyrics that he had been dangling in front of her since the platter arrived? Instead she just stood there, watching him straighten up and look at her at eye level, then turn and leave. She was transfixed; everything at that moment in time was perfect. The Doctor was perfect. It didn't end there though, just as he reached the door he looked back at her and said,

"If you ever change your mind, you are welcome to join me you know. You'll know where to find me"

And then he was gone, the one moment of perfection in an all too perfect world had gone, and Amelia was back where she started. Alone in the world, surrounded by friends, but all too alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor although I would like to! I also don't own "So Beautiful" by Darren Hayes**

**AN: ****Again No reviews so I am a tad sad but really impressed with all those that think it is worth reading this fic! seeing all the hits it is getting I am very Happy! Another short chapter here and this is really the last chapter of it, but there will be an epilogue! I really enjoyed writing it and it has left so many questions unanswered that I want to answer at some point in the future, but don't expect anything soon as I have a holiday next week:)**

**Mary Jane

* * *

**

He had expected her to come running straight away, to just barge in to the TARDIS steps after him. But she hadn't.

"She probably needed time", he thought to himself; time to say goodbye, to make excuses to her friends and other things, but it didn't seem right, surely she didn't need this much time. Perhaps he had got it wrong; perhaps she didn't want to come with him.

He had all the time in the world to wait for her, but it seemed that the Time Lord just didn't want to wait one minute more. He had to distract himself, had to do something to pass the time. And so, The Doctor put on the loudest music he could and busied himself with fixing those odd lights beneath the grate in the control room that he had found a couple of months ago. He didn't even know if they needed fixing.

It could have been minutes, hours or days he was under there fiddling with the strange lights, he was singing along to her favourite song at the top of his voice,

"_...We'll be in the dirt designing stars_

_'Cos Darling you know, you make me feel_

_So beautiful..._"

During that last line the music stopped unexpectedly. Well it was rather unexpected, the doctor hadn't hit the pause button or anything.

"TARDIS who turned off the music?... Come on I know it was you, turn it back on" he called from underneath the console. Still no sound, he waited a few moments longer before shouting again,

"TARDIS?"

No reply.

"Right, you want a job done, do it yourself." He thought to himself, he was just straightening himself up getting ready to climb up when he hit his head on the grating. "Owww..." he moaned, and then to the TARDIS, "That was your fault too."

He climbed out then started walking around the console to the buttons, that as well as controlling the TARDIS's location in time handily played music. He glanced up as he turned towards the doors of the TARDIS, she was there. Sleeves rolled up, scars bared to the world. He was just taking in the beauty of such imperfections when she interrupted his thoughts.

"_Nowhere else in the world I'd rather be_" she said, every word a measured beat as it was in the song.

She looked deep into his eyes, waiting, hoping to see if what she had said was right until she could look no longer and broke the silence,

"That is if you'll have me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor although I would like to! I also don't own "So Beautiful" by Darren Hayes**

**So then, last chapter guys... :( but I got through it!!! first official multi chapter fiction finished, although it was written to be a oneshot. Let me know if you think i shouldn't have split it into chapters as thats a good sort of thing to know! I really enjoyed writing it and it has left so many questions unanswered that I want to answer at some point in the future, but don't expect anything soon as I have a holiday next week:) And please review, I may have gotten through this fic but it would be great to know how I could have done it better!  
**

**Mary Jane**

**

* * *

**"Right then," the Doctor began. They had travelled to the point where they flicked the switch, to the time when the universe changed. They had both decided, perfection really didn't suit the universe, and it really didn't suit them. So they had gone back, to repair the damage.

"Ah!" he called from the other side of the console room as Amelia recovered herself from falling after the landing.

"No, don't say Ah! Doctor, Ah! Generally means something has gone wrong... nothings gone wrong has it?" she asked.

"Um... no not really, just a slight glitch..."

"Glitch?"

"Yes, we appear to be the wrong side of the satellite"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, everything in the world was perfect and yet the Doctor still managed to mess up landing the TARDIS.

"What do you mean wrong side Doctor?"

"Just that we're about a mile away from the switch"

"OK, so what's the problem? We just walk to the other side of the satellite and press the button."

"Umm... yes. I suppose that would work..."

"Well come on then!"

As they were heading down the ramp to leave the TARDIS the Doctor began,

"Umm, Amelia,"

"Yes?"

"There appears to be a time lock on the switch"

"OK, what does that mean?"

"We only have 10 minutes to change the world back,"

"OK, Doctor, what is this leading to?"

His hand lay on the door in front of them and as he pulled the handle towards them he had one last thing to say to her,

"We Run"

He was gone before he saw the look on her face, before hearing her reply,

"Nowhere else in the world I'd rather be"

Inside she smiled as she started to run. She had missed this.


End file.
